


Different Kind Of Love, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s03e22 Posse Comitatus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Slightly AU, how will CJ cope after the death of Simon, especially with an unexpected surpise she has in store.





	Different Kind Of Love, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

This is totally AU. I was reading a challenge where CJ and Simon Donovan got together from the beginning of his protection, but he still died in NY. 

CJ/Simon AU

'So what do you say, you wanna come upstaris for some coffee?' CJ asked coyly.  
'I dont know CJ, it's against the rules and I could be taken off this job.' Simon said back.

CJ gently put her hands on Simon's chest and pushed him towards the steps leading up to her house.  
Simon smiled and pulled CJ up the stairs with him, giving in to the voice in his head telling him that this could go horribly worng.

When they reached CJ's apartment, Simon reached out and put his arms around her waist.   
CJ looked up into his eyes and smiled, Simon gently brushed his lips against her and pulled her body into his.  
'I'm guessing you don't want coffee.' CJ langhed as they slowly walked into her bedroom, without taking their eyes and lips off each other.

******************************************

New York

'Somebody's made a mistake. He was just on his way to the field office.'   
Please go let them be wrong CJ thought to herself as she looked at Ron Butterfield's.  
Walking through New York, all CJ could think was why? Why?  
Her thoughts were disrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She fumbled and saw on the display that it was Josh, she started to clear her throat and wipe her eyes clean.  
'Yeah?' she said into the phone.  
'CJ, Amy just told me about Simon, you okay, was it the stalker?' Josh said so fast CJ barely understood.  
'No he walked into a shop that was being robbed and...and...'  
'CJ, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise.' Josh stumbled whilst he tried to comfort his friend.   
'Josh I really need to get back to the play in case the president needs something.'CJ said quickly.  
'Okay, call if you need anything.' Josh replied sensing CJ's need to think things over. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on with CJ and Simon, but he knew it went beyond him protecting her.

*******************************************************  
Couple of months later-campaign trail

'I love dry rub, they take the spices and......... Josh? Josh?' CJ looked at the phone and put it back into it's cradle.   
She swiveled in her chair and went to stand up when she suddenly got head rush and started to hear a loud ringing sound. Before she could shout out for Carol to find out what the hell it was, she collasped on the floor.  
'CJ?' Carol said as she walked into her bosses office, hearing the thud from her desk outside, she looked around and saw CJ laying on the floor.  
'CJ, oh my god.' Carol turned her on her side, when CJ started to gain consciousness again.  
'What the......?' CJ whispered as Carol ran to reach the phone on CJ's desk.   
'Yeah, it's Carol Fitzgerald, no ma'am she's conscious now, yes okay ma'am.' Carol said and replaced the phone, kneeling back to CJ, who was now sitting up, leaning against the desk.  
'What happened, CJ?' Carol asked concerned about her bosses health, she had not been looking good lately and had arrived at work some days looking like she was going to fall over if someone as much as breathed on her.

Before CJ could answer her, the First Lady barged into CJ's office carrying her doctos bag.  
'Now CJ before you say anything, I have the president's orders for you to let me examine you.'  
'Mrs Bartlet, I'm really okay, I think I may have a bug or something, I havent been feeling well for about...' as CJ paused to think, Abby finished her sentence for her  
'A couple of months now, and if you think I haven't noticed, you're mistaken. Just because everyone else around here is preocupied with the campaign and trying to locate Josh and Toby, doesn't mean I am.'   
CJ finally relented and let Abby take her blood pressure and temperature.  
'Carol, could you go and get CJ some water please?' Abbey said as she ushered Carol ot of the door, closing it behind her.   
'Now CJ, I want you to go and see a doctor.' she said with concern in her voice that made CJ pay ttention and sit up straight.  
'Why, do you think there's something is wrong with me?' CJ asked  
'No CJ, I think you might be pregnant.'  
As Abby said it, CJ's jaw dropped to the floor.  
'No I can't be, I haven't had........ I...oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick.' Cj said as she rushed over to the bin just in time.  
Abby followed her and held her head back as CJ emptied what little contents she had in her stomach.  
'I don't wan't you to worry about this until you know for sure, okay? I'm going to make you an appointment with a friend of mine, whos an OB/GYN, for this afternoon.' Abby said.  
'That's not necessary Mrs Bartlet, I've got a doctor i can...'  
'No, this woman is the best in DC. I'll come by later to take you to your appointment.'  
Before CJ could protect, Abby Bartlet has swiftly walked out of her office, leaving CJ sitting on the floor by the rubbish bin.

**************************************

'Hello, my name's Dr. Richards, hello Abby, how are you?'  
'I'm just great thanks Helen. This is CJ Cregg, who I was telling you about.'  
Dr Richards observed the taller woman as she ushered her into the office and sat down at her desk, she looked exhausted, but she thought this was probably expected in her job.  
'Okay CJ, I need to ask you a few questions, and then we'll take some blood. I should get the results later on this afternoon, and will inform you as soon as I recieve them. How have you been feeling lately?'  
'Pretty bad for the last couple of days, like I told Mrs Bartlet, I think it's a bug going round, I really don't think I'm pregnant.' CJ said, trying to convince the doctors as much as she was trying to convince herself.

**********************************

'Are you sure you don't want me to stick around until Dr Richards calls you with the results.' Abby asked as they arrived back in the west wing.  
'I'm going to be fine, thanks again for everything Mrs Bartlet.' CJ replied back to the First Lady. As Abby was walking away from CJ's office, she caught sight of Toby Ziegler furiously pacing down the hall.  
'CJ!! CJ, where the hell have you been, you need to brief in 5 minutes!' Toby bellowed down the halls as he was racing towards her.  
'Toby, I know, but I'm here now, what have you got for me?' CJ asked, hoping he wouldn't bring up the subject of her absence again, she needed any distraction from her 'situation' she could get.   
As she was sitting in the doctos office, she was thinking back to the last time she had been with someone, then it hit her - Simon. A new wave of sickness passed over her as she realised that if she was pregnant, she was carrying Simon's baby.


End file.
